Blue Storm
by Hellfires Fury
Summary: He's the last one standing. Drabble challenge. Its not a drabble anymore. Now, its like a Oneshot. JD slash. Multiple character deaths!


This was _supposed_ to bea drabble, but it didnt work that way --"

Disclaimer: Dont own, nope never!

Dedicated to Kiri!

My fish, Rodney died this morning...POOR RODNEY! Now, my other fish, John (Sheppard! Get it? Like McShep-ness from Stargate Atlantis!) is lonely without his Rodney :

ok done XP

-----------------------------------------

He was the only one of the original SGC left. The only one alive. The others had perished in the smell of brimstone and fire and blinding, hated light that shook the world upon its foundations.

They fought valiantly, nobly, honorably, with everything they had, and more. But as more and more of them fell, their hope began to dwindle.

They managed to barricade themselves in the commissary, the only bloodless place in the entire mountain. By this time, only fifteen were left, out of hundreds, thousands. They should have been able to hold _them_ off for while, until victory arrived in the form of reinforcements. They should have been able to, but weren't. Within a day, they were losing their hold.

Siler was the first one to fall. No one would have noticed his descent to darkness if it weren't for the strange, out of character laugh, that was dragged from his mouth. This last fight had finally driven him from the light, searing into him the darkness of a purebred shadow night. The battle paused for a second, a half-second, before tearing loose and raging on.

About halfway through the blood-bathed battle, the finest scientist in the world finally fell. After so many years in the SGC, and part of SG-1, she finally embraced the shadowed winds. Only three people saw her fall, saw her sink into oblivion. They cried out in their hearts as one, an aching old that threatened to drag them under, and drown them in agony.

Teal'c was next. The Jaffa warrior fell, surrounded on all sides, with no way to escape. No one saw or heard him fall, silent as he was, even in death.

Others fell, fading away unseen unheard. Their voices silenced forever.

Finally, it was only the two, fighting dozens.

Jack was the last to fall. The greatest Air Force officer was finally cut down. He went fighting against impossible odds. He would go on to become a legend. Even people who didn't know the secret of the SGC knew about him. His death brought him immortality. But, sadly, his death _also_ forced him to leave his Daniel behind.

Daniel watched Jack fall, disbelief burning in his eyes, defiant fire in his heart. But, there was nothing he could do, could say.

He turned to face the dozens of goa'uld, revenge flickering in his once bright eyes. He was ready to die, to join jack wherever he may be.

There was a commotion in the hall, fighting sounds echoing. The goa'uld were quickly outmatched by the incoming reinforcements.

The buried the bodies that were all a part of the SGC, their graves marked with a shining gravestone, a mini, hidden stargate resting in the corner.

They restarted the Stargate program, this time with more and better security. Daniel continued on, working sometimes with the new SG-1, and he could pretend it was before, and he would forget, just for a second, a minute.

But, he was never the same; he had changed, like a flame, a river.

And in the pouring rain, he'd stand. He'd read what was written, immortalized forever upon the stone:

Here lies 

_Lt. Colonel Jake O'Neill_

_His flame was blown out,_

_But his fire lives on in the heart of his family, _

_His friends,_

_And the team member he left behind._

_Forever and for always_

_Reach for the stars_

_And fly as high as you can go._

And when Daniel left, upon the grave laid a flower, as blue as the sky Jack so loved. And with it a note.

The rain had smeared the ink, leaving just one line visible:

_And I will love you forever._

_Forever yours, Daniel_

And then, that too, was swallowed up by the storm that fell with grace upon the Land.

And Daniel lived, the last one standing, the only one left.

And the storm raged.

------------------------------------------


End file.
